


Hudebník v Hellsingu

by RinaShi15



Category: D.Gray-man, Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaShi15/pseuds/RinaShi15
Summary: Allen je osamělý a nešťastný. Cestuje po světě a vydělává si jako hudebník pro soukromé podniky. Jednou si ho najme Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing a zábava začíná. Co udělá Alucard? D. Gray man x Hellsing crossover. Párování: Allen x Alucard. VAROVÁNÍ YAOI





	1. Potřebujeme hudbu!

,,Waltře! Co to jako má být?" zeptala se zmateně hlava rodiny Hellsing. Právě dostala dopis o návštěvě vzdálené příbuzné. A má přijet zítra večer!  

,,Dokážeš všechno včas sehnat? Hlavně nějakou hudbu. Vzpomněla jsem si že je milovník hudby." zeptala se. 

,,Určitě madam, můžete se spolehnout." ujistil sluha paní a s omluvou odešel. 

,, Takhle nečekaně přijet, něco za tím bude." mumlala si pro sebe. 

,,Nějaký problém mistře?" Mám novou misi?" Ozval se jí hlas v hlavě. 

,,Vypadni mi z hlavy Alucarde!" vykřikla do prázdna na svého služebníka. Ten po chvíli prošel zdí a šíleně se usmíval. Těšil se na jakýkoliv nový úkol. Měl chuť někoho zabít.

,,Budeme mít návštěvu, očekávám rozumné chování. Je to jasné?" rozkázala.

,,Takže žádná zábava mistře?" zeptal se muž v červeném. V hlasu mu bylo znát zklamání.

,,Ne." zněla jednoduchá odpověď. 

,,Já se nudím. " 

,,Tak otravuj někoho jiného. " navrhla Integra.

,,To už jsem zkoušel a ignorují mě! Ani když jsem jim vyhrožoval smrtí! Najednou nikdo nemá čas. Vždycky si najednou našli něco jinýho na práci. " postěžoval si Alucard. 

,,To není můj problém. Jdi pryč. Mám práci." rozkázala a chudák upír se odebral pryč. 

♤♡◇♧

,,Všechno připraveno Waltře? " zeptala se ten den večer. 

,,Vše je v pořádku až na jednu věc." přiznal neochotně sluha. 

,,A to je?" tázala se Integra zvědavě. Bylo neobvyklé pro Waltra něco nesplnit. Asi by mu měla dát dovolenou.

,,Nemáme hudbu. Všichni dobří hudebníci nemají čas. Snažil jsem se je všelijak přesvědčit, ale neustoupili." vysvětlil Walter.

,,Tak to zkoušej dál." řekla.

,,Ale paní to nebude mož-" nedokončil svou námitku. 

*zvonění telefonu*

,,Hm? Kdo to může být?" optala se Integra a zvedla telefon. Záhy ho ale podala Waltrovi. ,,To je pro tebe."řekla mu a zapálila si doutník. 

Walter si zmateně vzal telefon a odkašlal si.

,,Jsi to ty kamaráde?"ozvalo se z telefonu. 

,,Johne! To jsi ty, starý příteli. Co se děje?" 

,,Slyšel jsem, že sháníte muzikanta a nemůžeš nikoho sehnat. Náhodou znám někoho kdo má volno. Co říkáš?"

,,To by bylo skvělé! Jaké má číslo?"zaradoval se. ,,Teď už všechno bude připravené."oddechl si.

,,Tady je xxx xxx xxx. Jmenuje se Allen Walker. Možná bude vypadat divně a nedůvěryhodně ale hraje opravdu  úchvatně. Zatím sbohem." ujistil ho.

,,Děkuji příteli a sbohem." rozloučil se a zavěsil. Poté se otočil na blonďatou ženu.

,,Na co čekáš? Zavolej mu." popohnala ho.

,,Ano, paní." 

Walter tedy vytočil číslo a čekal. Po chvíli někdo zvedl telefon a zazněl v něm hlas. 

,,Ano?" ozvala se otázka. Zřejmě to musel být někdo mladý, pomysleli si oba podle hlasu. 

,,Dobrý den, mluvím s Allenem Walkerem?" zeptal se zdvořile. 

,,Ano, u telefonu. Co pro vás mohu udělat? " optal se mladý muž. 

,,Potřeboval bych nějakého hudebníka pro pracovní večeři v sídle mé paní. Zůstal jste jako má poslední možnost. " odpověděl popravdě.

" A na jaký den ?" zeptal se Allen. 

" Na zítřejší večer. " zodpověděl otázku tmavovlasý sluha.

" Vpořádku mohu přijet. Housle postačí?" zeptal se na hudební nástroj. 

" Dokonale." dostal odpověď.

" Dobrá, uvidime se zítra. Zatím nashledanou." řekl své sbohem a zavěsil.

" Vypadá to, že vše je připravené. Jenom doufám, že to nebude nějaký ničema, co neumí hrát." sdělil své obavy Integře. To se na něj podívala pohledem Ty pochybuješ o svých schopnostech?

" Uvidíme. Upozorni všechny, že zítra budeme mít společnost, tak ať se chovají slušně. Hlavně ty dva." řekla mu. Modlila se aby nic neprovedli.  Seras stále odmítala pít krev. Nedokázala pochopit, že upíři prostě krev potřebují.

" Ano ,madam. "

♤♡◇♧

Allen Walker trpěl. Proč? Byl sám. Válku vyhráli, ale za jakou cenu. Všichni položili své životy pro životy jiných. Tak proč taky nezemřel? Odpověď' je jednoduchá: Čtrnáctý. Díky němu přežil. Musel se dívat, jak jeho přátelé umírají. Trpí. A sám je pohřbíval. Ale to už bylo několik desítek let, co se tahle událost stala. Teď chodil po světě jako hudebník a snažil se zapomenout na všechnu tu hrůzu. 

Ani Timcamyho už neměl. Jedinou společnost mu dělal Neah. Během války zjistil že vše bylo úplně jinak.  Neah ho nechtěl zabít. Chtěl mu pomoct. Dokonce zjistil že je to jeho strýc. Kvůli němu nestárl. Výhodou však bylo, že nemusel jíst tolik jídla. 

Akumy už také neexistovaly - o všechny, co zbyly se postaral. Teď pouze hledal důvod žít. Nesnášel být nesmrtelný.

* zvonění telefonu*

" Ano?" odpověděl bělovlasý mladík na zvonící telefon. Byl docela zvědavý, kdo to mohl být.

" Mluvím s Allenem Walkerem?" zeptala se ho osoba na druhém konci linky.

" Ano, u telefonu." dal odpověď. " Takže asi nějaká práce. No, stejně jsem měl chuť zahrát si. Aspoň bude nějaká zábava." pomyslel si vesele. " Hm? A dokonce Hellsing? Na to se těším." usmál se a dokončil hovor.

" Konečně něco zábavného synovče?" zazněl mu hlas v hlavě. " Slyšel jsem, že tam mají opravdu zajímavého upíra."

" Opravdu? A jak to víš Neah?" vyzvídal Allen.

" To je tajemství!" odvětil čtrnáctý. Přece mu nezkazí zábavu.

" Nemám rád ty tvoje tajemství. Víš jak to dopadlo minule nebo ne?" vytkl mu Allen. 

" Ale no tak! Vždyť to byl jen malý vtípek. " oponoval Nea.

" Ne, nebyl. Radši mi řekni něco o tom upírovi. Poslední dobou je upířích útoků nějak hodně." znepokojeně podotknul bývalý exorcista.

" Neříkej mi, že se těch kreatur bojíš? Sice jsou silnější než člověk ale nevinnost na ně funguje stejně dobře jako na akumy." pověděl mu.

" Nebojím se!" vykřikl naštvaně bělovlásek.

" Vím. Radši si nalaď housle a připrav se na pořádnou švandu!" řekl mu.

" Neah? Myslíš ,že to sídlo bude velké?" zeptal se potichu Allen. Bohužel, jeho smysl pro orientaci se za ty roky vůbec nezměnil.

" Víš ,že seš strašnej drahý synovče?"


	2. Nezapomenutelné setkání

" Jsi si jistý, že je to ono, Neah? " zděšeně se Allen zeptal svého strýce. Právě stál před bránami do sídla Hellsingu v domluvenou dobu a to sídlo vypadalo obrovsky. " Kam jsem se to dostal?" zeptal se sám sebe a litoval, že sem přišel.

" Ano, to je ono. Tak hni s sebou a zazvoň už konečně." hnal ho.

" No jo. Vždyť už zvoním." zamumlal bělovlasý mladík a stisknul tlačítko.

" Prosím?"

" Dobrý den, tady Allen Walker. Mám tu dneska hrát." vysvětlil svůj důvod.

"Ano. Čekám na vás." odpověděl mu mužský hlas.

♤♡◇♧

Když Walter poprvé uviděl Allena, tak byl překvapen. Nečekal, že to bude takový mladík. Vlasy měl sněhově bílé a přes levé oko se mu táhla zvláštní jizva. Byl oblečen formálně, jenom na krku měl mašli z červenobílé stuhy. 

" Promiňte? Je něco na mé tváří?" zeptal se pochybně Allen když na něj druhý muž nějakou chvíli koukal.

" Omlouvám se. Nečekal jsem, že budete tak mladý. Jsem Walter. Majordomus mé paní Integry Fairbook Wingates Hellsing. Těší mě." představil se tmavovlasý sluha.

" To je v pořádku. Jsem zvyklý, že na mě lidé divně koukají. Také mě těší. Allen Walker k vašim službám."

" Teď vás půjdu představit madam a poté probereme večer. Souhlasíte?" 

" Jistě."

♤♡◇♧

Když Integra poprvé uviděla Allena, její myšlenky byly stejné jako Walterovi. Zaujala ji ta jizva přes oko. Připomnělo jí to Alucarda - jeho rukavice s pentagrami.

" Jsem sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing. Vítám vás na mém panství. Tady Walter vám vše vysvětlí."

" Jmenuji se Allen Walker a děkuji za pohostinnost." zdvořile řekl.

" Doufám, že hrajete tak dobře jak mi bylo řečeno." podotkla Integra.

" Prosím nepodceňujte mě. Ujišťuju vás, že umím hrát docela slušně." ujistil blonďatou  ženu a nevinně se usmál. Cítil z ní silnou autoritu. Rozhodně by jí nechtěl nikdy naštvat. 

Když procházel chodbami cítil jak ho něco sleduje. Nemohl ale určit co to je. Neah mu řekl že je to to překvapení.

" To bych se neodvážila. Návštěva, která přijede přibližně za hodinu a půl, má ráda rychlou hudbu. Doufám, že to vašimi houslemi zvládnete pane Walkere." ušklíbla se na něho a vyndala si doutník, který hned zapálila. Pohled jí pak sjel na nevinný úsměv, který měl neustále na tváři.

" Jak jsem řekl madam. Nepochybujtě o mě." bezstarostně odvětil bělovlasý mladík. Allen čelil problémům už narození, proto neměl potíže udržet svůj 'poker face'.

" Dobře."

" Mohu mít otázku?" zeptal se Allen. Integra jen povytáhla obočí a pobídka ho. " Čím se vlastně zabýváte?" dovolil se zeptat. Přece už jaksi věděl, ale nemohl se nezeptat.

" Chráníme Anglii před ničemi." odpověděla jednoduše. Tohle měla už natrénované. Navíc nemůže říct náhodnému člověku, že tato organizace loví upíry a dva dokonce vlastní.

" Aha." řekl.

" Ta ženská vypadá přísně. Radši jí nenaštvi." zazněl mu hlas strýce v hlavě.

" To mi taky došlo." tupě mu odpověděl synovec.

" Ještě máme nějaký čas, tak se můžete jít připravit. Mám něco na  práci." řekla mu a podívala se na stoh papírů na stole. Allen jen přikývl a s Walterem odešel.

" Na tom klukovi je něco zvláštního. Co si o tom myslíš?" pohled upřela na vzdálený tmavý kout. V místnosti se začal ozývat typický smích jistého upíra.

" Taky to cítím. Není upír. Vlastně nemám ponětí co je zač. Něco ho kryje." zachechtal se Alucard. Ten kluk upoutal jeho pozornost. Cítil, že tohle bude zábava.

" Nevíš co je? To se ti nepodobá." podotkla.

" V tom bude ta zábava mistře. Kdo dřív uhádne jaký tvor ten chlapec je. Dokonce ucítil moji přítomnost, když procházel chodbou. Nikdo, ani Anděl smrti si mě nevšiml. Ale on ano. To znamená, že není slabý. Chci s ním bojovat. Chci -"

" Stačí Alukarde! Žádný boj! Je tu kvůli dnešnímu večeru. Takže jestli sem napochoduješ a začneš po něm střílet, tak tě vymáchám ve vaně se svěcenou vodou! Rozumíš!?" zastavila jeho začínající šílenství. 

" A půjdete do té vany se mnou mistře?" ušklíbl se na společnou koupel s Integrou. 

Integra přihmouřila oči, šáhla do šuplíku a střelila upíra do hlavy. " Jestli se tam bojíš být sám, tak řeknu Walterovi. Jsem si jistá, že si s tebou určitě dá rád koupel." řekla s klidem. Takhle s ní mluvit nebude!

Teď' už uzdravený upír se zhrozil této myšlenky. Pohlédl na Integru, která měla na tváři vážný výraz. To znamenalo že to myslela smrtelně vážně. Radši proto zmizel. 

" A řekni té policistce aby se přestala chovat jako dítě." křikla za ním.

♤♡◇♧

"

Dnešek bude nuda." mumlal si pro sebe když procházel sklepením. Zamířil za policistkou, aby do ní dostal trochu rozumu. Zase. Neobtěžoval se s otevíráním dveří, jednoduše skrze ně prošel a pohled mu spočinul na Seras zírající na balíček krve na stole. 

"To s tím máš furt problémy?" zazněl v místnosti jeho hlas. Nedávno otočený upír nadskočil na židli a podíval se na něho.

" M-mistře? Nevšimla jsem si vás." pípla potichu a sklopila hlavu. 

" Vypij už konečně tu krev!"

" Nemůžu, ještě ne." vzdorovala mu.

" Dnes večer má někdo přijet. Tak máme zůstat tady dole." upozornil jí na dnešní událost a povzdechl si. Poté si sednul ke stolu naproti ní a podložil si hlavu jednou rukou. 

" Mistře? Děje se něco?" zeptala se váhavě Seras. Nikdy neviděla jejího mistra tak ztrápeného a nudícího se zároveň. 

" Walter sehnal zajímavého hudebníka. Trochu mladý, řekl bych. Navíc není člověk. Chci s ním bojovat ale Integra mi to zakázala." řekl jí svoje dilema. Potom se sadisticky  zasmál. 

" Chcete jí neuposlechnout?" zděšeně se lekla upírka.

" Klid policistko. Nic takového nemám v plánu. Ledaže bych chtěl být potrestaný, což nechci." uklidnil jí. Ta se na něj podívala s otázkou v očích. " Nechtěj vědět co za trest to je." zasmál se.

Náhle v místnosti zazněl zvláštní zvuk. 

" Co to bylo?"zeptal se zvědavě červenovlasý upír.

" To byl můj notebook." zodpověděla jeho otázku a dodala vysvětlení: " Bylo to oznámení, že stahování filmu bylo dokončeno. Nedá se tu skoro nic dělat, tak sleduju filmy."

" Jaké filmy?"

" Různé."

" No, nudím se. Tak se budu dívat s tebou." pověděl jí. Seras se na něj vyjeveně koukala a začervenala se.

" Nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad. Určitě to není pro vás." přesvědčovala ho. Nechtěla s ním koukat na film. Obzvlášť na ten, který si stáhla. 

"Hm? A proč?"

" Prostě proto! Je to pro děti." přiznala neochotně a odvrátila pohled.

" A?" ptal se dál.

" Je to animák!" vykřikla.

" Co je to 'animák' " zeptal se a povytáhl obočí. V dnešních termínech se totiž nevyznal.

" Kreslená animovaná pohádka." vysvětlila. Alucard na ni však pořád nechápavě zíral. 

"Tak já vám to pustím a uvidíte." navrhla nakonec.

" Stejně nemám, co dělat."

" Jestli si ale budete stěžovat tak to vypnu." upozornila ho. Nosferatu přikývl.

Seras vytáhla notebook, sedla si na postel do tureckého sedu, položila zařízení před sebe a připravila film na spuštění. Potom se podívala na svého pána a čekala. Ten na ní koukal jakoby jí narostla další hlava ale nic výjimečně neříkal. Zvedl se ze židle a posadil se vedle ní. Seras klikla na tlačítko spustit a film se rozeběhl. 

" Jak se to jmenuje policistko?" položil nedočkavě otázku.  

" Frozen." dostal odpoveď. Se zájmem začal sledovat obrazovku.

" Proč ta holka zmrazila tu druhou? Co je zač? A co to je za hudbu?" začal se ptát. Opravdu to nechápal. 

" Tak se dívejte a zjistíte to. Nebo ten film vypnu." pohrozila. 

" Už jsem zticha." zamumlal. A opravdu, po celou dobu filmu se na nic neptal. Dokonce si sedl taky do tureckého sedu a nechal zmizet svůj červený kabát a klobouk. Seras byla překvapena jak se její pán choval. "Nuda dokáže změnit každého." pomyslela si.

" To... bylo... zvláštní." okomentoval animák když skončil. "Ta písnička byla strašná."

" Let it go! Let it g-" 

" Stop! Opovaž se tu kravinu zpívat!" přerušil Seras.

" Ale Mistře! Mě se líbí!" oponovala.

♤♡◇♧

Mezitím si Allen zkontroloval housle, jestli jsou dobře naladěné a přemýšlel do čeho se to připletl. Walter dokončoval večeři a všechno pro jistotu zkontroloval. Integra už vykouřila třetí doutník a divila se že je tam dole takové ticho. Kdyby zjistila, že se dívají na pohádku, tak by nevěřila. Také nesmíme zapomenout na Divoké husy. Ti byli ve svých kasárnách. 

Konečně nastala ona osudná hodina a před panství zastavila limuzína doprovázena dalšími dvěma černými auty.


End file.
